


Huxloween/Kinktober Haiku Collection

by gundamoocow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Plug, Asphyxiation, Bad Poetry, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dick Jokes, Doctor Rockhard - Freeform, Humiliation, Huxloween, Kinktober, M/M, Medical Kink, Mild Gore, Poetry, Shibari, Sounding, Spanking, Voyeurism, Watersports, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamoocow/pseuds/gundamoocow
Summary: 31 terrible kylux haikus inspired by a combination of the huxloween and kinktober prompts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been posting these each day on my [tumblr](https://agent-nemesis.tumblr.com/), and I thought I'd put the whole collection up here for posterity.
> 
> Most of the poems are humorous in nature, so I hope there is nothing triggering for people! If you are worried, please check the prompts in the links in the summary for what to expect. The poem titles also feature the prompts, so you can skip over things if you like.

Day 1: Pumpkin Spice Latte/Spanking

The General’s hand strikes  
Shocked, the Knight drops his beverage  
Warm mess on the floor

 

\---

 

Day 2: Bonfire/Dirty Talk

Romantic bonfire  
“You want this dick?” Ren murmurs  
Skin slapping on skin

 

\---

 

Day 3: Meta Horror/Public

Hux runs through the ship  
Troopers stare and see him leak  
The monster chases

 

\---

 

Day 4: Dolls/Bukkake

The general’s likeness  
Plastic limbs, red hair, and hat  
A perfect target

 

\---

 

Day 5: Halloween Fashion/Humiliation

Pretty princess Hux  
Frilly skirt, tassels, and plug  
Ding-dong, trick or treat?

 

\---

 

Day 6: Transformation/Size Difference

Look at my dick, Hux  
Not even its final form  
And bigger than yours

 

\---

 

Day 7: Ghosts/Creampie

The ghost of grandpa  
The essence of his blessing  
Hux doesn’t buy it

 

\---

 

Day 8: Candy/Latex

Delicious and sweet  
Head to toe, tight shining black  
Kylo licks his lips

 

\---

 

Day 9: Haunted House/Asphyxiation

Fake cobwebs and bones  
Not frightening until Hux feels  
Ghostly grips strangling

 

\---

 

Day 10: Gothic Horror/Edgeplay

“That is not dead which–”  
“Shut up, Ren, or I’ll be forced  
To use my safe word.”

 

\---

 

Day 11: Skeletons/Sadism & Masochism

Ren’s sticks and his stones  
They break Hux’s bones, but they  
Just both get harder

 

\---

 

Day 12: Cats/Maser & Slave

There is no question  
Of who is master or slave  
Ginger feline rules

 

\---

 

Day 13: Pumpkins/Medical Play

The first incision  
Clean and straight by Kylo’s hand  
The start of a smile

 

\---

 

Day 14: Vampires/Sensory Deprivation

“I am the darkness.”  
Hux rolls his eyes, ever tired,  
And turns on the light.

 

\---

 

Day 15: Autumn Leaves/Sounding

Gold leaves fall outside  
While the rigid rod goes in  
Doctor Rockhard smiles

 

\---

 

Day 16: Graveyard/Wax Play

Tasteful shelf of skulls  
Ashes of Ren’s enemies  
Candlelight dinner

 

\---

 

Day 17: Survival Horror/Blood & Gore

Bursting through his chest  
The only way to be sure  
Prepare the weapon!

 

\---

 

Day 18: Witches/Daddy

Sexy witch costume  
Kylo shows a little thigh  
His daddy is pleased

 

\---

 

Day 19: Ghost Hunters/Prostitution

Gone undercover  
Skimpy clothes and street corners  
Who you gonna call?

 

\---

 

Day 20: Horror Movie/Pet Play

Hux is unimpressed  
His captor wants to pet play  
Human centipede

 

\---

 

Day 21: Werewolves/Double Penetration

“There are two of you?”  
Dark, growling, hairy, and large  
Hux’s ass will pay

 

\---

 

Day 22: Scary Movie/Glory Hole

Peeking through a hole  
Ren spies Hux in the dark room  
Hugging his blanky

 

\---

 

Day 23: Circus/Shibari

Tied in loops and knots  
Hux hangs suspended, waiting  
Ren shows his next trick

 

\---

 

Day 24: Body Horror/Voyeurism

His nails turn to claws  
The claws cut into pale flesh  
Hux watches, jerking

 

\---

 

Day 25: Zombies/Boot Worship

“Down, boy,” Kylo growls  
Hux gnaws at his kicking boot  
Brains fall from his mouth

 

\---

 

Day 26: Seance/Shot Gunning

Kylo sees the dead  
Not just a trick of the smoke  
Passed from mouth to mouth

 

\---

 

Day 27: Possession/Branding

Marked with burnt symbols  
His body is a vessel  
“Use me, grandfather!”

 

\---

 

Day 28: Demons/Xenophilia

Netherworld tendrils  
Slip into nether regions  
Hux sighs contently

 

\---

 

Day 29: Trick or Treat/Watersports

A hooded figure  
Receives a stream of yellow  
The General says “both”

 

\---

 

Day 30: Costume Party/Toys

Ren pushes it in  
Fluffy red fur, it’s perfect  
Time for the party

 

\---

 

Day 31: Rocky Horror

In just seven days,  
Kylo, I will make you a  
Maaa-a-a-a-aaaan


End file.
